


A Sound in An Isolated Bridge

by teecup_angel



Category: Harry Potter - J. K. Rowling
Genre: ... ish?, ... kinda, Based on a True Story, Drabble, Fluff, M/M
Language: English
Status: Completed
Published: 2016-05-29
Updated: 2016-05-29
Packaged: 2018-07-10 22:06:57
Rating: Teen And Up Audiences
Warnings: No Archive Warnings Apply
Chapters: 1
Words: 2,090
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/7010122
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/teecup_angel/pseuds/teecup_angel
Summary: <blockquote class="userstuff">
              <p>Tom and Harry are driving back to the hotel they are staying late at night after visiting Harry’s godfather. While on the infamous bridge, they heard a sound.</p>
            </blockquote>





	A Sound in An Isolated Bridge

**Author's Note:**

> I thought about adding this to the Congratulatory Pancake ‘verse but I decided against it because of the lines about the cliff. You’ll understand when you get there.
> 
>  
> 
> Warnings and Notes:  
> 1\. Unbeta’ed  
> 2\. This is probably not British English. I don't even know if you can count it as American English. But, hey, at least, it's English?  
> 3\. Non-magical AU  
> 4\. Established Tom x Harry pairing  
> 5\. Short one-shot (like… uuuhhh… short)  
> 6\. This is a bit based on a True Story

“Oh come on. It was funny.” Harry commented with mirth in his eyes as he stared at his boyfriend while he was driving.

 

Tom kept his eyes on the dark road, the only sources of light coming from their car’s headlights and the reflective markings lightly marking the road as he retorted in a deceptively calm tone, “It is not funny, Harry.”

 

“It was a little funny.” Harry argued with a grin, patting Tom’s arm as he added, “You’re just being a prat because Sirius laughed at you.”

 

“No, I was simply annoyed that no one bothered to tell me that I was eating the male genitalia of a lamb.” Tom hissed as he glared accusingly at Harry. Harry sucked his lips inside his mouth to hide the Sirius-like grin from appearing. Tom immediately returned his attention back on the road, noting they were nearing the bridge, as he continued, “I knew that mutt was going to do something stupid when we visit. I just never expected you to conspire against me.”

 

“Come on, Tom. You make it sound like I betrayed you badly.” Harry commented with eyes glowing in barely concealed amusement over his boyfriend’s on-going ‘battle of wits’ with his godfather. He caressed Tom’s arm gently as he continued, “And it was pretty good, wasn’t it?”

 

“I would have eaten it even if you had told me what it was.” Tom sneered, glaring at the road with such intensity Harry almost thought that the road itself had conspired against his prideful boyfriend.

 

“Then what’s the problem?” Harry asked, tilting his head slightly as he stared at Tom.

 

“The problem is that you, my dear Harry, sided with the mutt in trying, and failing if I may add, to humiliate me.” Tom sneered, keeping his eyes on the road, “You’re supposed to be on my side.”

 

“Not really.” Harry retorted with a grin, “It’s tradition to push your significant others to the cliff filled with your family and relatives.”

 

Tom sighed in annoyance as he growled, “If I had any family left, I wouldn’t throw you off their cliff.”

 

“If you had any family left, you’ll get me to help you push them all off a literal cliff.” Harry retorted and almost added ‘except your mother’ but stopped, knowing that mentioning his late mother would only result in awkward silence and unnecessary painful orders for Tom’s poor underlings.

 

… Although the ‘angry’ sex that followed afterwards was always nice to experience.

 

Harry opened his mouth to finally apologize when they both heard a sound that could only be described as something similar to a ‘thonk’. Harry turned his head to face the back of the car where the sound almost came from while Tom pressed the break. The car came into a gentle stop and Harry craned his head to stare at the back window, narrowing his eyes when all he could see was pitch darkness. Harry continued to stare at the back window, trying to distinguish shapes, as he asked, “What was that?”

 

“It sounded like someone hit the back of our car with a rock.” Tom replied calmly, opening the glove compartment.

 

Harry turned his head to stare at Tom as he took out a flashlight from the glove compartment. Harry’s eyes widened when Tom unfastened his seatbelt and asked, “What are you doing?”

 

Tom stared at him with a raised eyebrow as he deadpanned, “I was thinking of finally starting my world domination plan with the destruction of this bridge. What do you think I’m doing?”

 

Harry rolled his eyes before replying, “Okay, one: you planning world domination sound like something you would actually do so you shouldn’t use that as a joke. And two: were you not listening to Padfoot’s stories about this bridge?!”

 

“The story of how people who get into accidents into this bridge become insane for a while?” Tom summarized in a bored manner as he turned on the flashlight, “It’s the province, Harry. Blowing stories out of proportions is one of the most common pastimes in a place like this.”

 

Harry stared at Tom for a moment before retorting, “Okay, one: that’s rude. And two: the stories are real.”

 

Tom rolled his eyes and unlocked the door to the driver’s seat. Harry hurriedly unfastened his seatbelt and drove towards Tom. Tom glared at him as he locked the door to the driver’s seat before returning to his seat. Harry stared at Tom as he hissed, “You don’t understand, Tom! Remember Bellatrix? Sirius’ cousin? She and her husband, who was her boyfriend back then, swerved off this road a few years ago! When they were rescued, she spent three weeks in a mental institution! Three weeks!”

 

“Harry, the Black family has already shown a penchant for having mental illnesses of various degrees and classification. Your godfather alone is evidence of that.” Tom retorted in a deceptively calm voice hiding his growing irritation, “And I have met Bellatrix Lestrange and she’s still crazy.”

 

“She never recovered.” Harry argued, waving his hands, “No one ever does!”

 

“This is ridiculous.” Tom commented. He took a deep breath before arguing, “All of these people were in an accident in this bridge. The cause of the accidents itself is quite self-explanatory. This bridge has no light post whatsoever. The reflective markings on the road are almost non-existent which showcase more on the negligence of the local government rather than any supernatural reasoning you might think of. The bouts of insanity brought by the accident could simply be an onslaught of post-traumatic stress brought by being in an accident in the first place.”

 

Tom placed his hand on Harry’s cheek and caressed him with his thumb as he gently said, “It’s going to be alright, my dear beloved foolish Harry-“

 

“The insult is unnecessary.” Harry interrupted with a drawl.

 

“-nothing is going to happen to you or to me.” Tom continued without missing a beat, “Now, I’m just going to get out and check the car while you stay here.”

 

“Tipping a death flag right there, Tom.” Harry deadpanned.

 

“I’m not going to die.” Tom leaned forward and kissed Harry on the forehead while he quickly opened the glove compartment again and took out something. He leaned back and added with a shrug, “Because I’m going to kill whoever decided to throw a rock at my car.”

 

Harry’s eyes widened when he saw that Tom had taken out the small gun that was almost as big as Tom’s own hand. Harry stared at Tom as he asked in a high-pitch tone, “When did you get a gun?!”

 

Tom checked the clip as he replied in a bored tone, “I’ve always had a gun. I just never told you.”

 

“Is that gun even registered?!” Harry asked which only made Tom look at him with raised eyebrows. Harry pinched the bridge of his nose as he mumbled, “Of course. Tom, you are seriously sounding like a typi-“

 

“TOM!” Harry shouted when he heard the door open. During his tirade, Tom had gotten out of the car and had closed it. Harry crawled towards the driver’s seat and rolled the window half-way before hissing, “If you get attacked by a supernatural being, I’m leaving you here.”

 

Tom trained both his eyes and his flashlight on the road they had travelled from as he drawled, “You love me too much to leave me. Not to mention, you don’t even know how to drive.”

 

Tom began walking towards the back of the car while Harry rolled the windows closed. Harry huffed and returned to his seat, watching Tom from the comforts of the car. Tom walked just passed the back seat’s door and stared at that portion of the car for a moment. Afterwards, he lowered the flashlight to the ground and began turning around slowly. Tom stopped and stared behind the car, raising his flashlight towards that direction. Harry’s heart began beating loudly and his eyes widened when Tom began walking towards the road behind them, hissing, “TOM!”

 

The only way he could see Tom was through the flashlight his boyfriend held in his hand, lighting his way. Tom kept moving the light sideways slowly as he walked away from the car. Harry began biting his bottom lip when he almost can’t see the light.

 

His breath hitched when the light suddenly went out. Harry craned his neck as he shouted, “Tom!? Tom!?”

 

Harry cursed under his breath when his limited vision couldn’t even make out Tom’s silhouette in the darkness. He sat back and tried to unlock his door, growling in frustration as his shaking hands wouldn’t cooperate with his urgent desire to open the god damn door.

 

That’s when something suddenly slammed against Harry’s window.

 

Harry screamed and rushed towards the driver’s seat, grabbing the handle and pushing the door open. Harry fell on the ground in his hurry to leave the car, hitting the concrete road with a painful grunt. He was about to crawl away when he heard a very familiar sound.

 

It was the sound of Tom chuckling.

 

Harry saw a light suddenly flicker from the back and he turned around. There was Tom by the window of the passenger’s seat, staring at Harry with amusement in his eyes. Harry’s mouth open and close for a few minutes before he shouted, “You asshole!”

 

Tom began walking towards Harry as he placed the small pistol behind his back and retorted, “And if this was a horror movie, you’d probably be dead by now, my dear.”

 

Harry stood, brushing his pants while Tom stopped right in front of him. He grabbed Harry’s left hand and observed the slight scratches as he reprimanded, “You should have stayed at the car and locked all the doors.”

 

Harry watched Tom as he grabbed his right hand and observed the slight scratches as well while he defended himself, “I was panicking.”

 

“You shouldn’t.” Tom dropped Harry’s right hand and placed his hand on Harry’s chin. He rested his forehead against Harry’s as he whispered, “I won’t let anything happen to you.”

 

Harry glared at him as he retorted, “You just scared the living hell out of me, Tom. Saying such sweet nothings in my ear will not make me less cross with you.”

 

Tom kissed Harry on the cheek as he commented smugly, “I have an entire night to change your mind, luv.”

 

Tom let go of Harry and stepped back as he ordered, “Crawl back inside now. I’m just going to return this.”

 

Harry finally noticed that Tom was holding something on the hand holding the flashlight. He stepped inside the driver’s seat as he asked, “What is that?”

 

“It’s the fuel cap of the car.” Tom replied as he walked towards the back of the car. Harry scooted back to the passenger’s seat before turning his head to watch Tom returned the cap before walking back to the driver’s seat. He stepped inside and closed the door.

 

Tom locked the door and opened the glove compartment once more. Harry watched as he placed both the gun and the flashlight in the glove compartment as he asked, “So that sound we heard was the fuel cap falling on the ground?”

 

Tom stared at him for a moment before closing the glove compartment. Tom fastened his seatbelt which Harry copied and started the car while Harry asked warily, “Tom?”

 

When Tom began driving without saying anything, Harry hissed, “Tom Marvolo Riddle, I swear to God, if you are playing around, I’m going to-“

 

“I don’t know what made the sound.” Tom cut him off and Harry frowned at him. Tom continued to keep his eyes on the road as he said, “There were no rocks near the car and no marks on the car itself that would indicate it was hit by anything.”

 

“Maybe there was no rock in the first place.” Harry suggested, frowning at Tom, “The sound could have been the lid falling off.”  

 

“It can’t be the cap.” Tom replied.

 

Harry barely noticed they had finally crossed the bridge as he asked, “Why not?”

 

“The cap couldn’t have made that kind of sound.” Tom replied and added, “And I found the cap far away from the car. We should have heard the sound earlier if that was the case.”

 

“It rolled away?” Harry suggested, feeling the hair of his body rise.

 

“Highly unlikely given the cap’s shape.” Tom argued.

 

Harry gulped before asking, “Then what the hell made that sound?”

 

Tom finally looked at him and replied, “I have no idea.”

 

**Author's Note:**

> Yeah. Totally ending it here. Hahaha. Sorry? XD
> 
> I kinda remembered how the endings of horror/slasher/gorn films are more ambiguous or flat-out bad ending concerning the main characters so I chose to end it here as a… uuumm… I guess, tribute to that? XD
> 
> So this is based on a real bridge in our province where people who get into accidents there have a bout of insanity the following days/weeks/months. During my father’s youth, he was driving in the same bridge alone at night and he heard a thonk sound so he took out his flashlight and machete before investigating the sound. Turns out the fuel cap had disappeared and he could not find it anymore. That’s about it. When I heard the story, I felt like writing this short story XD
> 
> The embellishments are most probably due to the TV series Constantine and Scream Queens which I had watched whenever my family decided it would be a fun idea to swim when the sun was at its highest. 
> 
> … and my natural love for slasher/horror/gorn films.
> 
> The food made of a lamb's male genitalia is a kind of food eaten while drinking in our country. They call it 'happiness'. (well, they call any food with the ingredients of an animal's genitalia 'happiness')  
> It's pretty good especially when you just cook it in vinegar with lots of red onions, leeks and diced chili peppers.


End file.
